


Strange News from Another Star

by terracottaheart



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Flashbacks, M/M, Noel is confused but what's new, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 16:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terracottaheart/pseuds/terracottaheart
Summary: If it was another world, another life, he would paint it across the sky.





	Strange News from Another Star

**Author's Note:**

> Not really based off the song but I like the title of the song and kinda feel like their love could be otherworldly ok I hope you enjoy!!

He doesn’t know how he’s gotten here, but it’s a remnant of his childhood, and questioning it feels like betrayal. The moon shines down and glimmers along the ripples of light raindrops hitting the pond, his hair and jeans wet, but he’s numb, can’t feel anything. It had been a late night of wondering, skimming through events in his life, regrets, mistakes. (Remembering the good times seems useless, as they all morph into some underlying guilt of a life he no longer wants to live.)

He feels small under the expanse of the night sky; stars burn into his skin more intensely than the July sun, and his heart stings from the cold wisps of wind that caress his flesh, cheeks reddened and lips chapped, adolescent in appearance and soul much older than he’d like.

Last time he was here, he was younger, thinner, face all sharp angles, getting high by himself while lyrics that would never become songs swam around in his head. He thinks about it, then, where it all went wrong, how. Last time he was here was before he’d taken his little brother in the darkness of their shared room, under his sheets that his mum had bought for him. The memory makes him shudder, sends every nerve to light, and that all too familiar pang of shame is right at his chest. He’s surprised he can’t hear his ribcage shattering.

Life wasn’t ever supposed to end up like this. It wasn’t supposed to be hand jobs at midnight with his tongue down his brother’s throat. It wasn’t supposed to be wiping his cum off of that same brother’s lips after a shower they had shared when everyone was out. It wasn’t supposed to be falling in love with your family, your blood. But it was all of those things, it _is _all of those things. The past isn’t the present, but the future can’t make it without memories.

Are they still even in love? He doesn’t know; he doesn’t _want _to know. Liam doesn’t call as much, doesn’t crave his attention as much. He doesn’t need to. There are people at his feet every second of the day, but somewhere, deep in his sick and twisted way of being, Noel wants Liam to need his attention more than he needs theirs. He wants to be that _one_.

But thinking of the kid (_Not a kid anymore, Noel. Not a kid, no matter how bad you wish he was_) not being in love with him anymore – _fuck_ – that’s a kind of hurt he can’t take right now. 

He wonders if he’d never kissed the kid, if it would all be different. He was too small, only nine years old at the time, barely knew what kissing was. Noel didn’t – he didn’t _mean _to take it away, Liam’s innocence, but he was too tempting, even that young. So soft and gentle, fast asleep, five feet across from where Noel would watch him for hours on end. Then the sun would greet them, and Liam would go back to tantrums and little skiffs with other kids at school, bringing it all home to Noel. All that tension, the built-up anger of their fucked-up father, and the thoughts in his head were more than he could bear – Noel was sure about that, so he accepted it. He took it and he gave it back, then he’d hold Liam until he was drifting off, stroking those cheeks and his soft hair smelling of ‘light ocean breeze’.

He had fucked it up before the kiss. He had fucked it up since the very beginning. It was always there, lingering in the air between them, and then, finally, Noel had pressed the lightest of kisses to the sleeping boy’s lips, and seeing the faint smile that appeared after he pulled back nearly drove him to offing himself. They didn’t kiss for another five years.

The rain is getting harder, and it’s soaking his clothes, but the cold makes him feel alive. For once, he feels alive. He doesn’t feel like the corpse he carries around everywhere, giving smiles to keep up the act. The thoughts are still burning, embers floating through his veins, so the November night doesn’t make him as uncomfortable as it should. A shaky hand reaches into his coat pocket for his pack of cigarettes, pulls one out, and he smiles bitterly as he realizes it’s turned up, it’s the last one – the lucky one. _If only._

The nicotine coats his throat in an icy burn, and it relieves the masochistic desires of his for a few moments, inhaling deeper and deeper with each puff to make it hurt more, blinking away the stinging in his eyes. He’s losing himself, unraveling, but no one is here to see. _As long as no one sees._

_“Nooooooeeeeeel,” he draws the name out, smiling that smile that Noel sees in his best dreams and worst nightmares, and maybe this is one of those, maybe it’s both. “Noel, look.” He doesn’t expect the kid, twenty-one now, to be crawling onto his lap, but he does it anyway, completely shameless over his lack of clothing._

_“What?” Noel sighs, but Liam sees the hint of a smile, and he’s grinning more as he grabs Noel’s hand to put it on his hip. Noel finally looks down, and his stomach turns at the purple and blue and black and yellow marking that too beautiful skin, his throat closing up. “Liam, I –“_

_“I like ‘em.” Liam licks his lips, head tilting, and he pushes Noel’s fingers down harder where they’re tracing the prints they left the night before, wanting to feel that sting. “I like when you hurt me.”_

He trembles as he puts the cigarette to his lips, gaze fixated on the way the end burns orange, a little light in the almost complete darkness, save for the celestial glow. _I don’t want to hurt you; I don’t want to ever hurt you. _He knows he does, though. He knows he can’t stop either, not as long as they keep this charade going. If he stops, he gives in. If he gives in, he admits it all. It becomes real. It becomes _I’m a fucking monster because I fucked my little brother when he was just fifteen, and I can’t keep my hands off of him because I want to own him. _

In a way that no one but himself will ever understand, he doesn’t enjoy hurting Liam, not after it sinks in and he realizes that he’s tearing apart one of the only things in his life that doesn’t make him fucking _miserable_. At first, it’s beautiful; Liam’s cheeks flushing with emotion, the slight crack in his voice when he tries to shoot something at Noel to sting a little more than the words he’d given the singer. And when it’s in bed, _Jesus _– when it’s in bed and he can hear those whines and feel the way Liam’s body jerks underneath him, how he gasps out for air with Noel’s hand wrapped tight around his throat – Noel thinks maybe he does enjoy hurting him. Maybe it isn’t so bad after all.

But then he goes home, and he lies in bed alone at night, and he has to face himself in the mirror after he gets out of the shower, hoping to wash away his sin, but it would take countless lifetimes and storms to wash him clean of the things he’s done. And it doesn’t feel so good anymore. He wants to take it all back, wants to be slow and gentle and maybe, for once, loving, because they both deserve it, but it’s hard for him to believe they deserve anything when they’ve done nothing worth the gold he’s trying to mine.

_“Fuck my throat, c’mon… feels good when you do that,” Liam almost begs, _almost_, because there’s no ‘please’ this time, and Noel is grateful for that._

_“Not tonight,” Noel says, and it’s simple, but his voice is so soft that Liam notices how different it is this time. He pulls his hands back from Noel’s hips, and Noel relaxes his grip on Liam’s hair, knowing he doesn’t have to hold him back anymore. “C’mere.”_

_Liam moves to lay next to Noel, who’s taken to stroking his cheek and pushing his knee in between the younger’s legs, and he watches with an intent Liam has never seen before. He’s almost vulnerable to it. _

He was fucked slow that night, gentle. On his back, legs around Noel’s waist, hands tangled in hair. They both kept quiet other than soft moans and grunts and whimpers, and then the breathy ‘I love you’s’ at the end, three hours later. They woke up the next morning with sunlight speckling their noses and bridges being torn down, and it was another three hours before they parted, only for Liam to take a shower. It was the happiest Noel had ever been.

A frog jumps out in front of him, and Noel winces, just barely, from the shock. He croaks, and Noel laughs, feeling completely ridiculous because the stinging in his eyes isn’t from the cigarette anymore, and he thinks that the frog must be cold, and he wonders if he’s as pathetic as the tiny creature.

The rain is easing up, but it does little to soothe him, so he stands, knees aching from having kneeled down for so long, but it makes him feel again. There’s nothing open, he knows that for sure, but he doesn’t want to go back, not to that place. Not to where Liam is, probably waiting for him. The image causes a crack in his chest, and he has to fumble for another cigarette, his head chanting _stop, stop, stop, please stop, just fucking stop_, but he can’t find one, and his heart is pounding.

The streetlights are dull enough to not further his migraine, but bright enough so he doesn’t trip over anything or step into any puddles on the way back to his mam’s house. Him and Liam had come down for the weekend to visit, and it was Liam’s bright idea for them to sleep in their old room, and Noel is convinced that he’s some sort of sadomasochist because the moment they stepped into that room, everything had come back, and both of them were close to turning around and never returning.

If he closes his eyes, he knows he’ll see images of Liam, all beard and long hair now, sitting on his old bed that’s way too small for him, smiling at Noel painfully. _Let’s go back _he would probably say, and Noel would give anything for it to happen, but it never can and it never will. So, he gives into that voice inside of his head telling him to go to the kid, because if Noel can’t have him the way he wants, then he might as well have the way he _can_. And the only way he can is by having him underneath him, begging for more, begging for his cock, and it would make Noel sick if he wasn’t so desperate. This is constant; one moment he’d rather die than see Liam, and the next moment, he’s pleading for it, his body aches for it. He’s going insane.

The walk back is brisk, all short and fast steps, and the rain is harder than before, but he can barely feel it with the buzz in his body. All he sees right now is Liam.

_“What do you see when you look at me?” _

_“I see a fuckin’ twat,” Noel teases as he shifts in bed, laughing a little and pulling Liam closer, but Liam doesn’t break a smile._

_“’M serious, Noel. What do you see?” _

_“Christ, can’t we go one day without you wantin’ to talk about feelings and shit all the fuckin’ time?” Liam isn’t fazed by this, he’s just waiting for Noel to answer. A few moments pass, and Noel sighs. “I just see you, kid. You’re all I ever fucking see.”_

Liam is laying on Noel’s bed when he finally walks into their room, and the bed is still made, but he’s fast asleep, his lips parted, hands tucked under his cheek. His knees are bent so his feet aren’t hanging off the end, and the sweater he’s wearing is almost as long as his boxers that barely reach mid-thigh, and he looks so sweet and so beautiful that Noel has to suck in a breath. The glow from the small lamp makes him look golden as Noel walks over and kneels beside the bed, knuckles brushing along his brother’s cheekbone. His eyelashes flutter, but then he’s still again, light breaths coming from him. Noel can’t remember the last time he’s looked this peaceful, or if he ever has.

Noel’s fingertips creep up his inner thigh, and he watches the way Liam’s body instinctively reacts, shifting and sighing, but he’s still asleep, so Noel kisses between his eyebrows and the tip of his nose as his fingers caress his cock through the thin material.

“Liam,” he whispers, kissing his lower lip and his chin, “Wake up.”

It does no good, but it’s worth a shot. Noel palms at Liam’s length, feeling it become the slightest bit hard under his touch, and he’s sucking below Liam’s ear, whispering over and over for him to wake up. Maybe Liam pretends to be asleep for a few minutes to keep this going, to keep sweet Noel around for a little while longer, but he can’t go too long without spreading his legs, opening up for his brother like he could never open up for anyone else.

“Hey,” his voice is deep and hoarse, and the rasp sends a shiver right down Noel’s spine and to the place it matters most. “Where were you? Missed you.”

“Jus’ went out for a bit,” he kisses the full lips that have been the cause for his deterioration, causing Liam to move closer to the edge of the bed, his hand resting on the back of Noel’s neck.

“You could’ve taken me with you,” Liam mumbles into the kiss, and Noel shuts him up by slipping his tongue into his mouth and his hand underneath the waistband of his boxers, wrapping his fingers around his little brother’s soft cock, and the weight of it against his hand is heavenly.

Liam sighs and grabs Noel’s wrist to keep his hand there as he sits up, letting go to pull his jumper off. Noel has to stare, can’t help himself – the boy has become a bit heavier; love handles and a slight tummy, and his arms are bigger, he’s meatier, beautiful, stunning, his own personal da Vinci painting. That stupid fucking tattoo doesn’t even bother him so much in the moment.

“C’mon,” he’s tugging at Noel’s jacket, and it’s off within a matter of seconds, along with his sweater and undershirt, and he moves to suck at Liam’s head through his underwear, a small, breathy plea of, “More, c’mon, been waitin’…”

Noel wants to say _I know you have _because Liam always waits for him, always has, but he doesn’t; instead he kisses him again as he stands up to hover over him, hand squeezing at his bulge, and Liam lets out a small noise from deep within in his throat. He uses his free hand to undo his jeans, fumbling with the button and the zipper blindly until he’s able to push his jeans down, kicking them to the side while Liam immediately makes a grab for Noel’s cock, squeezing and stroking the best he can with the restriction of the fabric keeping them from each other.

Liam moves so he’s sitting with his back against the wall, legs spread obscenely, showing off his thighs that Noel wants to ruin and the outline of his cock from where it’s beginning to strain against the plaid still covering him. Everything about him seems so young, but the facial hair he’s grown out contradicts his aura, just a teenage boy begging to be fucked. His eyes are the same as when he _was_ just a teenage boy begging to be fucked, so it almost feels like time hasn’t even moved.

“Can you touch yourself for me?” Noel asks him, and his voice is darker than either of them expect, but it elicits some kind of electric spark inside of Liam, and he’s scrambling to get his underwear off, tossing them to the side before he starts sucking on his fingers, his other hand tugging on his cock.

Noel only stands there, at the edge of the bed, watching so intently that Liam almost has to look away, getting somewhat shy under his gaze. It’s been a while since Noel has looked at him like that.

“Go on,” he encourages, hoping he doesn’t sound as needy for it as he is, how those thick fingers slide in, how Liam will tilt his head back, show off his throat that Noel is going to mark purple, how his thighs are going to shake and his toes are going to curl. It’s fucking porn – no, it’s _better_ than porn. Porn isn’t classy enough to even come close to what Liam is, what Liam gives him, those fucking visuals. When he wants to be, the kid is pure sex. It makes Noel feel stupid, like some kind of Neanderthal that only knows how to eat and fuck, but it’s Liam’s fault. If he wasn’t so irresistible, they wouldn’t be here in the first place.

Liam sighs, happy, content to have Noel telling him what to do for once. It’s a nice break from thinking, from having to make decisions, having to wonder whether he’s right or not. When it comes to sex with Noel, nothing ever seems to be wrong. Except for, well, the whole thing, but that’s something else entirely. He pulls his fingers out of his mouth, and they’re dripping with spit as he moves them to his hole, slowly letting his index finger sink in.

“That’s it, come on.”

Liam is staring at Noel, who is staring at his middle finger being pushed in, and he lets out a shaky breath, starting to pull his fingers out to push them back in. Noel gets on his knees again and grabs Liam’s ankles, spreading his legs further apart before he grabs his thighs to pull him closer.

“Keep going,” he mutters, voice barely there, as he leans in to slip his tongue between Liam’s fingers, and the poor thing doesn’t expect it, hips stutter, push up, eyes clench shut. Noel lives for the sight, exists for the pleasure of Liam and only for the pleasure of Liam. Fuck everything else right now, _God, just give me him every day, today, tomorrow, yesterday. _

“Fuck,” Liam pants, finally gaining the strength to look down at Noel, who is still watching, unable to take his eyes away, and _yesI’vemissedyoutoo _quickly flashes in his gaze, gone just as Liam glimpses it, but it’s enough, and he’s tightening his free hand in his older brother’s hair, pulling at it without mercy. Not that Noel wants him to have any.

This continues for a few minutes, Noel’s tongue moving with Liam’s fingers, until Liam is a mess, breath heavy and unrestrained, body writhing a little, trying to get more of what Noel is giving, and Noel pulls away. Liam would protest, but he knows what’s coming, and that’s better than anything Noel’s tongue could do. Well, almost.

“Suck my cock, come on."

Liam is on him quick, laying on his stomach as Noel stands, cock slipping right between those lips, and he’s sighing, reaching over to grab a handful of Liam’s arse, kneading at his flesh and then giving it a small smack, and Liam keens, nearly making Noel’s legs give out. Both of them are beginning to sweat already, the small room muggy with their body heat, but the way Liam glistens in the glow from the lamp is enough to make Noel forget about the overwhelming warmth.

“Alright, alright, tha’s enough,” Noel has to push him off when he starts doing a few tricks with his tongue, and usually Liam would smirk, knowing exactly why he had been pushed off, but this time he just leans back against the wall, legs spread again, knees pulled up to his chest as far as his body will allow.

Noel mutters under his breath at the view in front of him, and he circles a knuckle around the rim of Liam’s hole. It’s enough to make him gasp and tremble while Noel grabs the lube from his overnight bag, wasting not even a moment in slicking up his cock.

“’S been ages,” Liam says, breathy, sounding wrecked, and it’s pretty, too pretty.

“Yeah, guess so, huh?”

Liam smiles as Noel crawls onto the bed, grabbing his hips to shift him so Noel can get a better angle with the position Liam is in. He would tell him to lay down, maybe get on all fours, but seeing him with his legs bent, his body so cramped, does something to Noel. He looks smaller, and maybe it’s fucked that he likes that, but he can’t bring himself to care.

“Kiss,” and he sounds smaller, but Noel smiles and gives him a kiss and then another, tongue slipping inside his mouth as his cock slips inside his body, slow and with intent, pushing in deep, stretching him out, opening him up. “Noel…”

Noel breathes into his mouth as he starts to move, slow and shallow, getting deeper with each thrust, thriving off of the little sounds Liam lets escape. They aren’t full moans or whines, but they’re kin, and they’re enough to make Noel quicken his pace slightly.

He hits that spot deep inside once, and Liam’s head bangs against the wall as he throws it back, mouth wide open and emitting the most beautiful sound Noel has ever heard, but he quickly covers his mouth, shaking his head, “Gotta be quiet, yeah?” Liam nods and looks at Noel through half-lidded eyes, grabbing his hand so he can take his brother’s fingers into his mouth, sucking on them to keep himself quiet.

“Look so good, y’know, look so good like this,” Noel breathes.

“Noel –“

“Missed fucking you… missed _you_”

“_Noel_ –“

He’s now whining, whimpering, his hips are rolling constantly to get Noel deeper, to feel him against that spot again and again and _again_. It feels too good, being filled up like that, being filled up by Noel. The only one for him, the only cock for him.

“Missed your arse so fuckin’ much… missed filling you up,” Noel can’t stop and he doesn’t know why, but it’s okay when he sees how Liam looks at him, eyes glassy from the words and from the euphoria spreading throughout his body as Noel pushes in again, deeper than before. They both groan, and it’s too loud, Noel knows, so he shoves his tongue down Liam’s throat, sucks on his tongue, his lips, anything really.

“Want you to fill me up again, please, Noel, _please_,” Liam begs him, and Noel knows he wants it more than anything because he doesn’t beg often, won’t beg, just _takes_, takes whatever he wants, and Noel fucking loves him and despises him for it.

“Hold on, just – _fuck_ – “ he grits his teeth as Liam clenches around him, his back arching and a bit of cum seeping from his cock, and he tries hard to hold his orgasm back, but Noel still feels it, sees the glisten on his stomach from where the kid leaks, and it sends Noel into a frenzy, pounding into Liam like he hasn’t done in nearly a year. Liam is speechless, mouth hanging open and back slamming against the wall with each movement, hands gripping at the sheets and Noel’s arms while he squirms around, still trying to keep his orgasm off. “Fuck, Liam, _let_ _it_ _go_, come on, it’s _okay_,” Noel assures him.

Liam whines as he finally comes all over his and Noel’s stomachs, his toes curling and his back arching off the wall, resulting in his chest pressing against Noel’s. The way his body reacts, how tight he gets when he reaches that high, drives Noel to the edge, and with one, two more strokes of his cock with Liam’s ass, he’s releasing deep inside, his nails dragging along Liam’s thighs, leaving red stripes in his wake. “Liam, Liam, fuck, _Liam_…” he whispers breathily over and over, slowing his movements down to ease him down from his peak, body shaking, trembling, aching.

They sit like that for moments, the head of Noel’s cock still inside of Liam as they both try to catch their breath, eyes closing, opening, staring at each other, closing again. When Noel finally pulls out, Liam winces and moves to lie down, resting his forearm over his eyes as his chest still heaves, and Noel watches him while he rubs his thigh.

“Really missed you,” Liam whispers. Noel nods, leaning down to kiss his hip before he curls up against his side, resting his head against the crease between Liam’s thigh and pelvic bone, and gentle fingers are in his hair as he stares out at the night sky from the window, the stars seemingly brighter than before.

“I love you, Liam,” he whispers, but there are soft breaths, and he knows Liam’s asleep, and somehow it feels more right than if he had said them while he was awake. If it was another world, another life, he would paint it across the sky, but, for now, it’ll be his little secret. _I love you. I hate you, I love you, I hate you for making me love you._

_I love you, Liam._


End file.
